


1-8 Vinaceous

by saphire_dance



Series: Word of the day 2012 [8]
Category: DCU, DCU - Comicverse
Genre: Crossdressing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-08
Updated: 2012-01-08
Packaged: 2017-10-29 07:39:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/317389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saphire_dance/pseuds/saphire_dance
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Vinaceous: of the color of red wine</p>
            </blockquote>





	1-8 Vinaceous

Tim smooths the silk dress down. It’s darker than Robin red and sets off Tim’s complexion really well. Tim carefully applies the makeup. The lipstick matches the dress perfectly and it makes Tim smile. The girl in the mirror is very pretty. Nothing like the awkward boy from mere moments ago. Tim practices batting eyelashes, and blowing kisses. Flirtatious, confidant, beautiful. Tim freezes at the knock on the door.

“Better hurry downstairs, little brother. We don’t want to be late for dinner.”

“I’ll be down in a few minutes, Dick.”

Tim stares in the mirror, listening as Dick hurries down the stairs. Would Dick like her? Tim touches the dark strands of hair. No she’s not his type. Tim will never be his type. The cleanser erases any trace of her and any dampness that might have been in Tim’s eyes. The dress is carefully tucked away in the “disguise” section of the closet. Tim spends a moment running fingers over the dark red silk. Some other day.


End file.
